The Ninja Way
by The Sama Sisters
Summary: This is an OC related story. It did really well on my deviantart account, so I decided to post it here. The following boy are taken in the story...Naruto, Kabuto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, and possibly Neji. Other than that it's awesome!
1. The First Encounter

Hey everybody! This is the first chapter of my newest story! I do realize it's been almost a year since I last updated any of my stories, but I've been really busy on another website. I'm warning whoever reads this story though. It has an awesome story line, the characters stay in their character, but if you don't like anything to do with Mary-sues, OC characters, or anything HinataxNaruto you might not like this story. This is Chibi by the way; this isn't Nebu or Sami. I hope you guys like this story, and if you really can't wait to find out what happens in the story, go and visit my account on Look for The Ninja Way. It'll be posted by Chibi-Sama-Dono-XP. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my story!

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

It was a rainy Saturday night as friends Nebu, Sami, and Chibi got their pajamas on. Looking at the three you could visibly see that one of the girls was not as happy as the other two. While Nebu and Sami whacked each other with pillows, Chibi sat in her bean bag chair with her bowl of Miso Ramen steaming hot. She just stared at it sadly. Sami look behind her to see Chibi. She walked over to her and bonked her on the head.

Sami: What's the matter chicken head?!?!?

Chibi looked startled.

Chibi: Nothing! Everything's fine! Peachy keen!

Chibi smiled brightly.

Sami: You know I can tell when you're faking, right?

Chibi sighed.

Chibi: Nothing get by you, does it?

Sami: Nope.

Nebu: What's up?

Sami: Chibi's thinking about her parents.

Chibi: I never said that!

Sami gave Chibi a "yeah right" look.

Chibi: Okay so I was…

Sami: Chibs, You hardly ever saw your parents. Why would you worry about them?

Chibi: I dunno…I just have a feeling like they're a huge chunk missing from my life…

Sami made a sad face.

Sami: Chibs…

Chibi: Yeah…I know it's kinda stupid but…I really wish I could have known them.

Nebu: Chibi, it's okay to miss your parents, but dwelling over the past will only make you hurt even more.

Chibi was amazed at what her friend had just said to her.

Sami: Whoa…you should be a therapist!

Nebu: Ke? (What?)

Chibi: Thanks a lot guys. I feel a little better now.

Sami: No prob!

Nebu: Just get some rest, and I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning.

Chibi: Okay…

Chibi made her way to her room but as she opened the door she turned back around to say…

Chibi: You know…even though I know that I'm missing a family, I still feel like something _else_ is missing…I need…

Nebu: What?

Chibi: Someone more like me.

Sami: We're like you.

Chibi: Yeah, but not really.

Nebu: How do you figure?

Chibi: Well, you guys like different things than I do.

Sami: So?

Chibi: You guys have different appetites than I do.

Sami: Well that's true. Nebu's practically a bottomless pit.

Nebu: Oh har har! That's kind of true, but so what?

Chibi: Yeah but…you guys…

Sami: Yeah?

Chibi: You guys aren't…boys.

The two other girls paused for a moment. Then they grinned deviant smiles.

Sami: Oh…so you're not looking for a new friend, you're looking for a, boyfriend!

Chibi turned red.

Chibi: N...no! That's not it!

Nebu: Sure it's not.

Chibi was angry with her friends. She ran to her room and slammed the door. She just wanted someone she could relate to. But then again, the more she thought about it, the more she realized the slim chances of her finding someone like her.

Chibi: Maybe I am asking for too much. I mean, what are the chances of me finding a boy who has no parents, never knew them, loves to eat ramen, and is my age. (Hm…I wonder who it is…)

Nebu: And someone who's stubborn! Don't forget stubborn.

Chibi looked at the door as Nebu's head peeked in.

Chibi: GET OUT!

Chibi threw a pillow at the door. Then, as Nebu shut the door she noticed something on her balcony that was shining in the rain and moonlight. It was a strange headband-like object. It had a metal plate attached to the dark blue fabric. It had a strange leaf-like symbol on it. (Strange…0.0) It fascinated Chibi. She reached for the headband and tied it around her head. She tied it too lose though, and it fell around her neck. ( Here comes the REALLY weird part.) She soon realized that the ground beneath her was beginning to shake. She was being pulled upward by an invisible force. Then, right before her very eyes, a vortex opened. (OMFG!) She was helplessly sucked into it. As she entered the vortex, she clothes changes. Her lavender Tank top turned into a semi-torn grey tank top. Her purple fleece pajama bottoms were now white caprice (sp?) with flames on the bottom tips of them. She wore navy sandals, a black wristband with a blue string tied around it on her left hand, and on the other hand were markings of some sort. (Sort of like a curse mark, but not.) When the vortex finally opened, Chibi realized, IT LEFT HER OFF 50 FEET IN THE AIR!! She looked down at the ground and she noticed a small group of 4 walking by. Then she realized, she was about to fall on top of one! Frightened of what their reaction might be, she shouted…

Chibi: LOOK OUT BELLOW!!!

But it was too late. By the time she had hit the ground, she had fallen right on top of one of the group members. They looked unconscious.

Chibi: OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!

Person 1: Maybe that'll finally knock some sense into em'.

Person 2: Uh…I don't think they're conscious…

Person 3: Sigh…

Chibi looked around

Chibi: Where the heck did I land?

Person 3: Judging by your headband, you should know where you landed.

Chibi: Uh…I took that fall pretty hard… I can't remember a thing.

Person 3: Sigh…

Person 2: You're in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. DUH!

Chibi: Oh! Now I remember! Hehehehe…

Inner Chibi: What the heck are they talking about?


	2. A New Allie?

This is the second chapter in my new story, The Ninja Way. I'm still warning you guys, if you guys are against OC pairings or Mary-Sueish stuff, please don't read this story. Or, if you decide to read it, please don't send me any negative comments. I like writing and this is one of my best story ideas in a long time, and I worked really hard on this. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. If you do like the story though, I can honestly tell you by popularity on other sites, this story get better and better with each chapter. Okay, on with the story! X)

Chapter 2: A New Allie?

Chibi: Okay I remember that I'm in the Village Hidden in the Leaves…

Inner Chibi: Even though I don't…

Chibi: …but I still don't know your names.

Person 1: Well if you must know, my name's Sasuke Uchiha.

Person 2: Yeah, and my name's Sakura Haruno.

Person: You can just call me Kakashi Hatake, and the person you're sitting on is…

Person: Ugh…hey…I want to tell her….

Chibi: So what's your name?

The boy grinned.

Person 4: My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!

Sasuke: Oh great, he's up.

Naruto gave him the death glare.

Naruto: UGH!!! SASUKE!!!

Sakura: Naruto! Leave Sasuke alone!!

Naruto made sad face.

Naruto: B…but Sakura!

Sakura: Can it Naruto!

Kakashi: Sigh Anyways, do you have a name miss?

Chibi looked back over at Kakashi.

Chibi: Hm? Me? Oh. My real name's Emiko Konica.

Naruto: So I guess that means you have a nickname then?

Chibi: For some reason, the name Chibi's coming into my head.

Naruto: Why Chibi?

Chibi: I dunno…

Sakura: Well, which do you like better, Emiko or Chibi?

Chibi: Either one's fine I guess.

Sakura: Personally I like Emiko better. I think it sounds much prettier.

Chibi: Thanks. So…where do you guys live?

Sakura: I live with my mom in a house a few blocks down.

Chibi: What about you Sasuke?

Sasuke: I don't think that's any of your business.

Chibi: Right…er…sorry, so what about you um…Naruto Uzumaki believe it? Uh…I think I'll just call you Naruto…so?

Naruto: …

Chibi: What's the matter? Oh I know! Your parents don't allow you to say where you live, right?

Naruto: I…don't have any parents. I live by myself.

Chibi: WHOOPS! Sorry! Forget I mentioned it! sweatdrop

Kakashi: So, I guess you live with your parents?

Chibi didn't want to tell them that _she_ didn't have any parents, so she made up a quick lie.

Chibi: Uh…yeah…uh…I um live down on the other edge of town; my parents and I mover here a few weeks ago. We're sort like migrants, but since I was born in Konoha, I got this headband instead of any other ones.

Naruto: So you live by the bath house?

Chibi: Uh… yeah.

Kakashi: Do you go there often?

Chibi: What the heck is that supposed to mean?!?!?!?

Kakashi: Uh sweatdrop nothing!

Chibi: You big perv!

Naruto: Ahhahahahaha! She called you a pervert!

Kakashi: Well anyways, we still have a lot of training to do, so I guess we'll have to go.

Sasuke: Later.

Sakura: WAIT!

They all turned around.

Sakura: You wanna come train with us? You can ask your sensei.

Chibi: Sakura, I've been home since I moved here. I don't have a sensei.

Sakura looked excited.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, is it possible for Emiko to join our squad?

Naruto: Well, you certainly made up your mind fast.

Sakura: Maybe because I have a chance to have another girl that I can talk to like a girl on our squad! I'm not going pass this opportunity up! No way!

Kakashi: Now Sakura, you and I both know that you can only have 4 members per one squad; one jounin and three other genin or chunin. Anymore would slow you down on one of your missions.

Sakura: But what if she was really good? Wouldn't that actually help us on our missions?

Kakashi: Maybe Sakura but-

Sakura: Emiko, what level do you rank as a ninja?

Inner Chibi: Wait! Words are coming into my head!

Chibi: Uh…well I'm still a genin, but I was supposed to become a chunin awhile ago…

Sakura: You see? She's just about the same level as us!

Kakashi: Regardless Sakura, We can't have more then 4 members on one squad.

Sakura looked disappointed.

Kakashi: But…maybe I could talk it over with the Hokage. But don't get you're hope up Sak-

He was cut off when Sakura grabbed him and squealed…

Sakura: Thank you sensei! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Kakashi: sweatdrop No problem Sakura…

Naruto: Hey Sakura, are like high or something, cause' you don't usually act like this.

Sakura gave him a death glare.

Sakura: UGH! NARUTO! You are so annoying!!

Naruto: Nope…that's her alright…and all of her harshnessness.

Chibi: Ooh…Naruto! YOU LIKE HER!

Naruto and Sakura turned bright red.

Sakura: I don't care if he does like me! I love Sasuke, not Naruto!

Chibi: Aww! That's harsh!

Sakura: But it's the truth!

Chibi: But it's still harsh.

Sakura: …So?

silence…………………..

Kakashi: Well if you guys are so interested in Chibi, then I think we'll just call it a day for now. I'll see the four of you bright and early 7:00 a.m. tomorrow.

Chibi: Wait, the four of us?

Kakashi: Well yes. Before we can even think about letting you join our squad, we have to see if you can do all you say you can do.

Chibi: Oh, okay. Cya later!

So, what'd you guys think? Love it? I always love reviews, but only positive ones! I'll see you guys later. Go on to read chapter 3! XD


	3. Getting to Know Her

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, as promised. I hope you guys really are getting into the story! I'm taking requests for new one-shot or chapter story ideas between now and July 14th, 2007. If you have any good ideas, but not enough detail tell me about them, and I'll see what I can do. Other than that though, enjoy chapter 3! X)

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Her

Naruto: So now that we all have some time to relax what do you guys wanna do?

There was a silence…

Sasuke: Later.

He walked away with one hand in the air.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke! Wait up!

She ran after him.

Naruto: S…Sakura!

Naruto made a sad face.

Chibi: …Now what?

Naruto: I dunno…

Chibi: Hey, I'm hungry. Do you know any good places to eat around here?

Naruto: I sure do! Follow me!

Several minutes later

Chibi: Whoa! This place is so cool! You guys actually have a ramen bar?!?

Naruto: Yup! It's the best place to eat in the whole village, if I do say so myself.

The owner smiled at Naruto.

Chibi: What do you recommend?

Naruto: Well…I like all of the stuff here but…I like the bowls with barbeque pork.

Chibi: Uh...okay whatever. I'll just get a bowl of Miso ramen.

Owner: Coming right up.

There was a silence until the ramen was done. As Chibi broke apart her chopsticks she said…

Chibi: Hey Naruto, just out of curiosity, how old are you?  
Naruto: Hm? Me? Oh I just turned 13 on October 10th.

Chibi: Darn! You're older than me! I turned 13 in February.

Naruto: So? That means I'm only like…4 months older than you.

Chibi: This is true. 

Naruto slurped up a mouthful of noodles.

Chibi: So, is there anything special about you?

Naruto thought about the Kyuubi, but he still didn't know her enough to tell her something that big.

Naruto: Um…I'm a genin?

Chibi: Uh…yeah so am I.

Naruto: And! I'm going to be the next and greatest Hokage! Believe it!

Chibi: Hmm…big goal for such a little squirt.

Naruto: Hm? HEY!

Chibi: I'm only kidding, chillax! I think that's great that you're setting your sights so high. I wish I was that confident!

Naruto: Is there any goals that you set for yourself?

Chibi: Well…I live by the rule of Carpe Diem.

Naruto: Whatta whodden?

Chibi laughed.

Chibi: Carpe Diem means to seize the day. Live your life like there's no tomorrow.

Naruto: I guess that's a good philosophy to go by.

Chibi: Think so?

Naruto Sure, why not?

Chibi: Well, enough talk! I haven't even touched my ramen yet! Let's really dig in!

Naruto: Yeah!

11 minutes later

Naruto rested his head on the edge of the table.

Naruto: Ugh…so…full…

Chibi: I'm not surprised since you practically ate the whole bar.

Naruto: Ugh…

Chibi got up and made her way to the door.

Chibi: Thanks for treating paying for me Naruto!

The instant she ran out the door, Naruto's head shot up.

Naruto: WHAT!?!!?!!?!

Waitress: Thank you very much sir!

The waitress held out her hand.

Naruto: Gah!! Oh crap!

3 minutes later

Naruto caught up to Chibi.

Naruto: HEY! WHO SAID I WAS TREATING YOU TO LUNCH!?!?

Chibi: Well, it's only polite that when a boy takes a girl out to lunch or dinner or any other meal, that he pays for her share.

Naruto: THAT'S THE MOST STUPID RULE I'VE EVER HEARD! WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT RULE!?!

Chibi: …My mother.

Naruto stopped shouting.

Naruto: Oh…sorry.

Chibi: No it's okay.

Naruto: Well… I'd better get home. I still have a lot of thing to do.

Chibi: Like what?

Naruto grinned.

Naruto: Like train harder of course! Believe it! If I don't train harder, I'll never become Hokage.

Chibi: Hey Naruto? Can I ask you something?

Naruto: Uh…sure. What?

Chibi: Why do you want to be Hokage so bad?

Naruto smiled brightly.

Naruto: I want to be Hokage so everyone stops disrespecting me. When I become Hokage people'll have to look up to me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Believe it!

Chibi: I believe it alright!

There was a silence for a few moments…

Naruto: Well, I'd better go. Cya!

Chibi: Naruto wait!

He stopped.

Chibi: Where do I have to go tomorrow?

Naruto: Okay, well you make a right down that street, pass a big oak tree, and make a left, then go right look straight ahead then…

Naruto paused for a moment. He looked at Chibi who had no idea what he was talking about.

Naruto: sweatdrop Hehehehe…why don't you just give me your address and I'll walk you there tomorrow.

Chibi: No! Uh mean no you don't have to do that. Don't go to all that trouble just for me. I'll just walk down to your house.

Naruto: Uh…okay? I have an apartment near above the ramen bar.

Chibi: Great! So I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!

She dashed off.

Naruto: Uh…bye…

So? What did you guys think? Positive R&Rs welcome! Be sure to look out for chapters 4 and 5. I'll be posting those on June 30th! Until then, I'll see you guys later! X) 


	4. Running into Friends and Foes

This is actually a very short chapter… but anyways, I know I said that you should you should look for the story…yesterday, but I was busy and stuff…okay, in this chapter I run into Gaara, Rock Lee, and Kabuto, so…yeah…

…

ON WITH THE STORY FOXY FISHCAKES!!

Chapter 4: Running into Friends and Foes

Chibi ran faster and looked back to see if Naruto was following her. He wasn't, of course. She breathed a sigh of relief. Before she could turn around, she ran head first into someone. She tumbled backwards and put one hand on her head.

Chibi: Ugh…man! I'm such a klutz! Sorry about that dude!

He didn't say a word.

Chibi: Uh…are you okay?

Boy: …Get out of my way.

His voice was so harsh. It terrified her! (Oh no! 0.0) She did exactly as he said. She got up and kept running. She whispered to herself…

Chibi: Who was that boy?

When she finally got as far away as possible, she stopped running. She was completely out of breath. There was someone in front of her.

Person: What are you running from?

Chibi: Huh? Oh some really creepy dude with red hair.

Person: Gaara.

Chibi: Who-uh?

Person: His name is Gaara of the desert. He's from the village hidden in the sand. He is indeed a very strong shinobi.

Chibi: How do you know?

Person: …Because I have fought him.

Chibi blinked.

Chibi: What's you're name?

Lee: My name is Rock Lee! nice guy pose

Chibi: sweatdrop Uh…okay, thumbs up to you too.

Inner Chibi: Geez! People in this town sure are weird.

Lee: So, is there anywhere that you are heading to?

Chibi: Uh yeah…I actually have to go.

Chibi began walking.

Lee: Wait!

He bent down and kissed her hand. (Eww…)

Lee: It was a pleasure meeting you.

Chibi: Uh…thanks, you too.

Chibi walked away until she came to a forest on the edge of town behind the bathhouse. She took some wood and built a fire. The sun was beginning to set. Chibi sighed.

Chibi: Looks like I'm camping out tonight.

She put down a towel she stole from the bathhouse and laid her body on top of it. Then, she fell asleep…

That night, a man named Kabuto was making his way through the trees, when he saw the smoke from Chibi's fire. He jumped down to her campsite. He saw her sleeping and noticed the birth mark on her neck (IT'S NOT A BITE MARK FROM OREO-CHIMARU!!!) He didn't see the marking on her hand because for some reason, they had disappeared. Kabuto thought to himself.

Kabuto: That…looks like…a seal…

He examined it closer.

Kabuto: No it's not a seal it's a…but if it is…Orochimaru-Sama is…going to want her dead…but…if it's not…

He looked at her again. Then, he took out a kunai knife and grinned evilly.

Kabuto: Better safe than sorry.  
He took the knife and put it on her neck. Just as he was about to slit her throat, he heard someone coming. It was none other than his old friend Kakashi. He would have to kill her another day. Until then, he would have to simply make his escape. Just as Kabuto slipped away, out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi spotted Emiko. She was indeed at the edge of town, but was she was not in a house, nor was she near one. He would have woken her, but then he thought to himself, the only logical explanation for this. He realized that if she wanted people knowing. She would have told them. So he left her there and continued patrolling the forest for enemy shinobi.

Go on and you can read chapter five as well. in that chapter I actually get to prank Naruto. It's hilarious!


	5. A Suprise Visitor

This is the chapter where I get to pull a prank on Naruto! X) Enjoy!

Chapter 5: A Surprise Visitor

The sun was shining brightly through the treetops. Chibi awakened. She sat up let out a big yawn, and stretched her arms. She jumped up, and made her way back to the town. When she did come into town she realized that it was still only 5:30a.m.! None of the stores were open, and the problem was she was hungry! She wasn't thinking straight, due to her lack of food, so she couldn't find a solution. Then she remembered…

Chibi: Hey! Naruto's bound to have some food! I'll just go meet him a little earlier than I would have!

So she made her way to the ramen bar, and followed a flight of stairs to the top. There was a stone pathway with a man-made creek flowing to the right of it. There was a door at the end pf the pathway. On it, read Uzumaki Naruto.

Chibi: Well, looks like this is the place!

She opened the door that was unlocked. (0.0) then, she peeked inside.

Chibi: Hello? Naruto? You in here?

There was no answer. She walked around the apartment and saw it was it was a complete mess.

Chibi: Yup. A boy definitely lives here.

She heard snoring coming from one of the rooms. She poked her head in to see Naruto. He was dressed in blue pajamas and a nightcap that sort of resembled a dog in a way. Then, Chibi got an idea, an evil brilliant idea! She took a can of whipped cream out of his fridge. Then, she went out side and plucked a small dandelion from the grass. She went back into his room and sprayed the whipped cream all over his left hand. Then, she took the dandelion and tickled his nose with it. At first he just mumbled a bit, but the second time…WHAM! The instant the cream hit his face he shot up and screamed.

Naruto: AAHHH!! COLD!

He ran to the closet and got a towel and buried his face in it. Chibi was rolling on the floor laughing! (ROTFL!)

Chibi: Good morning!

Naruto: What the hell was that for!?!?

Chibi: To wake you up genius!

Naruto: You could have just woken me up like any other normal person would!

Chibi: Yeah…but where's the fun in that?

Naruto: Ngh….!

Chibi: Why do you sleep with a hat on?

Naruto: Cause'.

Chibi: Why?

Naruto: Because…

Chibi: Why?

Naruto: BECAUSE IT JUST DO OKAY?!?!?!

Chibi: Hmm…

Naruto: What?

Chibi: Got anything to eat?

Naruto: …WHAT!?!?! YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU INTO MY HOUSE, PULL A PRANK ON ME, AND THEN FEED YOU!?!?!

Chibi: …Yes?

Naruto: …GAH!!

Naruto ran after Chibi.

Naruto: NO FRIGGIN' WAY!!!

He chased her around the entire village, waking several of his friends in the process. It looked a little strange because Naruto was still in his pajamas. They ran until Naruto had chased Chibi all the way to the bathhouse/ hot springs. He chased her until she was cornered in front of a hot spring. Naruto though for a minute, then he grinned evilly.

Chibi: W…why are you looking at me like that?

He raised his hands and then, he pushed her into the water. It was a little too deep to stand, so you'd have to swim to say afloat.

Naruto: How's the water?

Chibi: It's hot dumbass!

Naruto: Quit flailing your arms like a friggin' chicken!

Chibi: You jerk! I CAN'T SWIM!

Naruto made an alarmed face.

Naruto: Oh shit.

Naruto was about to dive in when…

Chibi: Gotcha.

She grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him in.

Naruto: Aahh! What'd you do that for!?!?

Chibi: Cause' you pushed me in pie-for-brains!

Naruto: Argh…

Shikamaru: Hey…uh…what're you two doing?

Naruto: Don't get any ideas Shikamaru!

Chibi: Yeah! He pushed me in!

Naruto: You pulled me in!

Shikamaru: Uh…who are you?

Chibi looked at him.

Chibi: Hm? Me? Oh, my name's Emiko Konica. But, I'd prefer if you called me Chibi.

Shikamaru: How does Chibi connect to Emiko Konica?

Chibi: I dunno. I just like the way it sounds.

The all of the sudden, Sakura ran over.

Sakura: There you two are! It's almost 7:00a.m.! Quit flirting and come on!

Chibi and Naruto: WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!!

Haha! What'd you think? R and R please! Bye!


	6. A Series of Suprising Events

I'm sorry that I couldn't update my story last week you guys. I had a party and I didn't have time to type it up. But, as a reward for waiting an extra week, I'm uploading 4 chapters instead of 2! Now doesn't that rock socks? –shot- Keep forwarding until you get to chapter 9 to read what's happened so far!

Chapter 6: The Series of Surprising Events

Sakura, Naruto, and Chibi made their way to where they were to meet Kakashi and Sasuke. After about 4 minutes of running, they came to a green field a little outside where Chibi had been camping. Kakashi was late, but Sasuke was right there waiting

Sakura: Sasuke! Has Kakashi showed up yet?

Sasuke shook his head.

Sasuke: Nope. He hasn't come yet.

Chibi: Now what are we supposed to do?

Sakura: I guess we'll just have to wait until he gets here.

Naruto sat down on the ground in a pout.

Naruto: Ngh… figures.

30 minutes later

Kakashi finally appears.

Kakashi: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late.

Naruto: Sorry my ass! You're always late!

Chibi hit Naruto over with head with a frying pan.

(Don't ask me where it came from. It's just there cause' I put it there.)

Chibi: Shame on you Naruto! Apologize to your sensei for using such profanity!

Naruto: Like you have room to talk! Why don't you just shut up and keep quiet!

Suddenly Chibi froze. Her head began to hurt. She placed her hands on her head and fell to her knees. What was happening?

Flashback

Little Chibi: What are you doing?!?! Stay away!

Voice: Just shut up and keep quiet! That is, if you ever want to see your family again.

Little Chibi: W…what did you do to them?!?!

End flashback

Chibi fell backwards and blacked out.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei! What's happening to her?!?!

Kakashi: It would appear that something Naruto said brought back a memory from Chibi's past.

Sasuke: What do you mean brought back?

Kakashi: From the moment we met I could tell that Chibi was suffering from a moderate case of memory loss.

Naruto: Memory loss?

Kakashi: Yes. Memory loss can be reversed somewhat when a strong memory is remembered. In other words, whatever Naruto said helped Chibi remember what I would believe to be a not very pleasant memory. Obviously it was a strong memory because it made her black out.

Naruto examined her trembling body. Then, he noticed something.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! What's that on her hand?

Kakashi looked at her right hand. Somehow, the markings that had appeared when she first entered the vortex, and that disappeared before anyone could notice them, were back. This time, they were glowing blue. Kakashi knew what the marks meant, but he didn't want the others to know, so he simply replied…

Kakashi: I'm not sure.

Sakura: How're we gonna to get her to snap out of it?

That was when Kakashi saw it. It was faint, but he could see it with his Sharingan. (sp?)

There was an ore surrounding Chibi, which meant that this was mo mere coincidence. Someone planned for this to happen, but whom? Kakashi put one hand on Chibi and made a hand sign with the other.

Kakashi: Release!

As soon as that word escaped his lips, Chibi awoke, gasping for air.

Sakura: A genjustu, but how?

Kakashi: That was no ordinary everyday genjustu. That was the Psyche Draining Justu. It's an attack that destroys a person in their sleep.

Sakura: So you mean… that if you hadn't what you had done that then she would have…

Kakashi: That's right. She most likely would have died.

The three young shinobi all had looks of horror on their faces.

Chibi sat up and looked around. She started to cry. She got up and ran off. She ran as far as she possibly could, but it was of little use. The four ran after her as fast as they could as well. Chibi looked back to see them, she then tripped on an upcoming root that had sprouted out of the ground. She fell into the dirt and mud, getting herself covered in it. Naruto ran up to her and started asking her questions.

Naruto: What was that on your hand?!? What was that all about?!? Just who or what are you?!? Huh?!?

Kakashi: Naruto that's enough!

Sakura: Yeah Naruto! Can't you see she's upset?!?

He looked at Chibi again. She was shaking and didn't look like she was all there quite yet. She was somewhat in shock.

Naruto: …

Sakura helped Chibi out of the mud.

Sakura: Come Emiko, let's get you cleaned up. You'll have to put off training until tomorrow.

Kakashi: Sakura's right. We'll just have to come back tomorrow.

Sasuke: Tsk! Whatever, I'll go train by myself.

20 minutes later

Sakura and Chibi arrived at the edge of town.

Sakura: Okay so, which way you your house?

Chibi: Umm…

Sakura: You do remember which way it is, right?

Chibi: Well…

Inner Chibi: I can't just lead her to a place that doesn't exist. I have to tell her the truth. At this point I have no choice.

Chibi: Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah Emiko?

Chibi: Well…can you keep a secret?

Sakura: Well sure I guess…

Chibi: This…kind of isn't where I live.

Sakura: Well, then where do you live?

Chibi: Uh…um……nowhere.

Sakura: What!?!?

Chibi: My parents died when I was really young. I don't really live anywhere.

Sakura: Emiko, that's terrible! Why didn't you tell anyone in the first place?

Chibi: I was afraid of what they might say.

Sakura smiled.

Sakura: Well, don't you worry! You can stay with me and my mom for now, and we'll go apartment hunting first thing after our training tomorrow!

Chibi: Thanks Sakura.

Sakura: What're friends for after all?

Forward on to see what happens next. Thanks for reading, R&R you guys!


	7. Training for Real

Here's chapter 7 for you guys! Chapter 2 out of 4 new ones.

Chapter 7: Training for Real

After Chibi was well rested and ready to go, Sakura and her met up with Naruto to walk to where they had been the day before. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto finally said…

Naruto: Hey Chibi?

Chibi: What?

Naruto: I'm…sorry about how I acted yesterday…

Sakura was gaping at Naruto.

Inner Sakura: No way! Is he actually apologizing!?!?!? Something must be wrong with him.

Chibi: sigh That's okay Naruto. I didn't know what was going yesterday either. If the shoe was on the other foot, I'd probably do the same thing that you did. I can understand why you were so quick to ask questions.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto: Woo…that's good. I thought you would hate me after that.

Inner Naruto: Just like everyone else.

Chibi grinned.

Chibi: That's okay Naruto. I hate you anyway.

Naruto's eyes shot open.

Naruto: WHAT!?!?!?

Chibi let out a large belly laugh.

Chibi: Oh my god Naruto! I was just kidding, chillax!

Naruto made an annoyed face.

Naruto: Humph! That wasn't funny!

Chibi continued laughing anyway though.

Sakura: Come you two. Let's just get to where we have to go before we start fighting.

Naruto: Yeah whatever…

Chibi let out a few chuckles.

Chibi: Sure thing Sakura!

When they finally got back to the field, sure enough, Kakashi wasn't there. After about thirty minutes or so though, he did finally show up.

Kakashi: Good morning everyone!

Naruto: You're late again! Why are you always so late Kakashi-sensei?!?!

Kakashi: That's a conversation for another day Naruto. Let's not slip off topic. We should be focusing on your training instead.

Sakura: You got it Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto: So…what exactly are we going to do?

Kakashi: Well to put it simple, we're going to see how strong Chibi is.

Chibi: Huh? What about Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto?

Kakashi: They'll be helping me out a little, but mostly they can relax today.

Chibi: Oh…I see…hehehe…

Inner Chibi: Why does he have to focus on me? I'm not even in their squad. sigh that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess…

Sakura: Well…that works for me.

Naruto looked as if he were about to explode.

Naruto: WHAT?!?!?!? Why does she get all the special treatment?!?! I need training just as much as she does!!!

Chibi: I agree with Naruto. I really don't enjoy having all eyes on me. I'd rather just watch if that's okay…

Kakashi: If you ever want to join our squad, then you have to show me that you can at least do ninjustu.

Chibi sighed and looked at the ground.

Chibi: Fine…if I must…

Naruto: WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!

Kakashi: Just a minute Naruto, I'm getting to that! I'm going to need your help the most.

Naruto smiled brightly

Naruto: Seriously?!?!?!

Kakashi: Of course! The method I have chosen is simple. All Chibi has to do is dodge as many shadow clones as she can, while Naruto musters up as many clones as he thinks Chibi can handle.

Chibi: Uh…yeah…great method…I guess…

Naruto: I like the sound of it.

Inner Naruto: I can finally get her back for that stupid prank!

Kakashi: If you can dodge all of the clones Naruto creates, then we can consider you for our squad.

Sakura cheered in the background.

Sakura: Knock em' dead Emiko!

Chibi smiled brightly.

Chibi: I'll do my best!

Inner Chibi: This is bad! I don't know the first thing about any justu, or shinobi tactics, or anything! How the hell am I supposed to defend myself!?!

Naruto: Ready to lose?

Chibi made an angry face. She took her headband from around her neck, and tightened it around her head.

Chibi: In your dreams.

Inner Chibi: I guess I'll just have to manage long enough to think of plan.

Just as Chibi began to walk towards Naruto…

Kakashi: Emiko wait!

She turned around. Kakashi handed her a tan glove with a shiny hematite bracelet around it. (Hematite is a rock that looks like metal. It's sort of like dark colored chrome.)

Kakashi: Wear this over your right hand.

Chibi: Why?

Kakashi spoke in a lower voice.

Kakashi: Emiko, whenever you felt scared, or you felt like you were going to hurt someone, do you feel a strong desire to fight with all of your might to make the feeling stop?

Chibi was suddenly wide eyed.

Chibi: Me _and_ some of my friends have felt like that ever since we were little. How did you know about that?

Kakashi: Now's not the time to explain. Just go out there and do your best.

Chibi: Yes sir!

She ran farther into the field where Naruto was waiting.

Naruto: Whenever you're ready…

Chibi: I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!

Naruto: Huh! Big talk! Let's see if you can back it up!

Naruto made a hand sign.

Naruto: Shadow Clone Justu!

Twelve clones emerged from a cloud of smoke.

Inner Chibi: I'll have to dodge them somehow.

4 clones ran straight for Chibi in four different directions. The other eight circled her another few yards farther down. Chibi thought for a split second. She couldn't avoid them; she had to stop them somehow. Just before the Naruto clones could grab a hold of Chibi, she avoided them by ducking into a split. Because the clones were coming from four different directions, they instantly butted heads and then disappeared in cloud of smoke.

Naruto: Not bad!

He created eight more clones.

Naruto: But the battle's far from over!

Now 16 clones charged for Chibi. Suddenly sighs were appearing in Chibi's head. Horse, Dragon, Tiger!

Chibi: Fire style! Blue Fisted Flame Justu!

Blue flames surrounded Chibi's hands.

Kakashi: Where did she pick up a move like that?

Sakura looked at Kakashi.

Sakura: What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: That justu hasn't been taught to anyone in over twenty years. It practically scorches your skin to nothing if you use it too often.

Sakura: I wonder who she learned it from.

Inner Kakashi: I wonder…

Back in battle, Chibi began throwing balls of fire at Naruto's clones, completely destroying them.

Chibi: Is that the best you can do?

Inner Chibi: I don't know how the heck I'm doing this, but damn! This is awesome!

Naruto: Humph! Far from it!

Naruto created a mass amount of clones probably numbering around 80 or 90.

Chibi: How am I gonna dodge all of them?!?!?!

Naruto: You're not!

Inner Chibi: Damn it! He's right! There's no way I can block them from attacking! I'm done for!

Suddenly the voice calling out hand signs to Chibi was back! It was telling her to spin and release all of her negative energy. She followed the voice's direction (due to desperation) and released calm, cleansing breath closed her eyes and began spinning. A shield of protective orange light surrounded Chibi. It grew in size and when it hit Naruto's clones, it destroyed them one by one.

Sakura: Whoa! That looks like Neji's rotation justu!

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Inner Kakashi: She released her negative energy and combined it with her chakra. Hm…maybe there _is_ more to this girl than meets the eye.

Kakashi: It's not a rotation justu though. It's a sort of Kekkei Genkai. She combines her negative energy with her chakra and sends it out in a circling surge of power. Doing so not only repels an opponent's attack, but it also cleanses her inner body and in some cases can heal emotional or physical damage.

Sakura: It sounds like a pretty powerful justu.

Kakashi: It may be powerful, but it could up almost all of her chakra if she's not careful.

Sasuke: Humph! It's not that special.

Kakashi grinned.

Inner Kakashi: Hm…a little jealous, are we?

Back in the battle Naruto and Chibi had used up all of their chakra. They were finished. So Kakashi stepped in declared the match over.

Kakashi: Alright. That's enough practice for now.

Naruto: huff…no fair…huff …I was just…huff getting started…huff

Kakashi: Save it for another day Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Chibi.

Inner Chibi: How did I do that!?!?!

Kakashi: Emiko?

Chibi: Huh?

Kakashi: Congratulations! You've made the team!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Chibi's mouths all dropped when he said the last word.

Naruto: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Chibi: I…I did it?

Kakashi: You sure did. You see, all I had to see was if you could do what you said you could do.

Chibi put her hand behind her head and laughed.

Chibi: To tell you the truth, it's been so long I forgot I could do that!

Sakura: So…she's really gonna be on our squad?

Kakashi: Yup.

Chibi and Sakura squealed and jumped up and down.

Sakura and Chibi: YAAAAYYY!!

Sasuke: …Great…we have another Kunoichi to deal with.

Chibi gave Sasuke a death glare.

Chibi: You sexist pig!

After Chibi changed her clothes and cleaned up, the girls spent the rest of the day celebrating.

That night

Chibi made a nervous face as she knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment. Naruto opened the door.

Naruto: What do you want? I'm busy.

Chibi: Can I talk to you? Please?

Naruto made an angry face, but then his expression softened slightly when he saw the sadness in Chibi's eyes.

Naruto: …Okay, but make it quick.

Chibi: Okay, I just came here to tell you that, I sort of thought we started off on the wrong foot. So I thought maybe, possibly, we could start over.

She held out her hand.

Several minutes later

Chibi still held out her hand as Naruto stared blankly at it.

Chibi: sweatdrop…Uh…I guess since you stopped talking…I'll take it that you don't want to start over…

Naruto: …

Chibi: …Okay then…I guess I'll just go then…

Chibi turned around.

Naruto: Wait!

Chibi turned around. Naruto shook her hand. He smiled.

Naruto: I'd love it if we could start over.

Chibi smiled brightly.

Chibi: My name's Emiko Konica.

Naruto: And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!

Forward on to see what happens next. Thanks for reading, R&R you guys!


	8. Lots of new faces

This chapter 8 and it's number 3 out of 4 new chapters added today!

Chapter 8: Lots of New Faces

One week had passed since Chibi had joined squad seven. She had just successfully finished her first C-ranked mission.

Chibi: Woo! I finished!

Sakura: Nice job!

Chibi: Now that we're done, what're we supposed to do?

Sakura: Actually, there's someone I want you to meet.

Chibi: Who?

Sakura: Come with me.

As they made their way to a small bridge connecting two parts of the village, at there awaited Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke and Naruto as well.

Neji: Exactly why did you drag us out here, Naruto?

Naruto: We want you to meet our new squad member.

Ino: So who is he?

Naruto cleared his throat.

Naruto: Actually, it's more like _whom_ is _she_.

Lee: You have another Kunoichi your team?

Sasuke: Yup.

Ten Ten: So can you tell us anything about her?

Naruto thought for a minute.

Naruto: Well…she has blonde hair, brown eyes she's about four months younger than me, she wears a grey tank top and white caprice with flames on the bottom of them…

He paused for moment…

Naruto: She smiles constantly and she makes you happy when she's happy…

Naruto smiled.

When she looks into the sun, even though her eyes are brown, they almost look green and…

Everyone stared at Naruto.

Naruto: sweatdrop Uh…oh…enough of my rambling! Hehehe…

Kiba: Sounds like you have a thing for this girl.

Akamaru: Arf!

Naruto: I DO NOT!!!

Chouji: Is there anything else you can tell us about her?

Sasuke interrupted.

Sasuke: Why don't you just her yourself?

Everyone turned around to greet Chibi and Sakura.

Sakura: Hi everyone!

Neji: So this is your new Kunoichi.

Sakura: Yup.

Neji used his Byakugan.

Neji: Hm…she's hiding a birthmark underneath her headband…

Chibi: HEY! That's none of your business buster!

Neji: Right...er…sorry.

Sakura: Anyways, this is-

She was interrupted by Chibi:

Chibi: I'm Emiko Konica, but I would hope that you call me Chibi. It's nice to meet…er…all of you. Sorry, I don't know all of your names.

Sakura: Oh! This is Neji…

Neji: Greetings.

Sakura: This is Ino…

Ino: Hi!

Sakura: Kiba…

Kiba: Hey hot stuff.

Chibi: ...Okay…ew…

Sakura: You already met Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: You brought me all the way out here just so I could meet her again? What a drag!

Chibi whispered to Sakura…

Chibi: Is he always like that?

Sakura: Unfortunately…Anyways, this is Lee…

Chibi: Yeah we already met.

Lee: It is a pleasure to see you again Emiko.

Chibi: sweatdrop Yeah…you too Lee…

Sakura: This is Hinata…

Chibi: Hi Hinata!

Hinata: Oh…um…hello…

Sakura: This is Ten Ten…

Ten Ten: Hey there!

Sakura: This is Chouji…

Chouji: munch munch …Sup…

Sakura: And this is Shino.

Shino: Hello.

Ino: So, what can you tell us about yourself?

Chibi: Um well…I'm a Pisces, I like ramen, I love to have fun, and I really like to read and draw and write and stuff.

Ino: Hm…busy girl. What about you and your parents? Do you guys live near by here?

Chibi: Uh…yeah we live pretty close to hear.

The air was silent…

Chibi: Um…so…now what?

Sakura: I dunno…what do you guys wanna do?

Ino: Shop!

Chouji: Food!!!

Naruto: Train!

Hinata: Um…I…I'll go...w…wherever…

Chibi: Uh….why don't we all just part ways then?

Ten Ten: Sounds good.

As everyone waved goodbye, without noticing, Chibi dropped her charm bracelet and it landed on the stone road. She walked away. As he was leaving, Naruto noticed the bracelet on the ground. He ran after Chibi.

Naruto: Hey Chibi! You forgot your brac-

He stopped when he heard Chibi and Sakura talking, and he hid in the bushes.

Sakura: You're going to have to tell them sooner or later, Emiko.

Chibi: Oh sure! I'll just walk up to everyone and say that I lied to them and that I'm an orphan and I have no parents! Great idea!

Naruto jumped out of the bushes.

Naruto: You're an orphan too?

Chibi was silent of a minute, but then she replied…

Chibi: sigh Yeah Naruto…I am…

Naruto: Why didn't you tell us when we first met?

Chibi: I was afraid of what you guys might say…

Naruto: Emiko! Just because you don't have any parents doesn't make any less of a kid or person for that matter, than anyone else.

Chibi smiled.

Chibi: Yeah you're right! I mean it's not like we're evil demons, right?

Naruto: Uh…sweatdrop …yeah…hehehe…

Naruto thought for a minute.

Naruto: So…does that mean that you don't live anywhere?

Chibi: Hm…guess not…why?

Naruto looked a little nervous…

Naruto: Actually, there's this place…

He was interrupted by the sound of someone falling.

Person: I believe I can fly!!!!!!

They landed on Chibi.

Person: Hi Chibi!!

Chibi: Ugh…hi Sami…

Sami stood up.

Sami: Who's that guy? Where are we? Why are you wearing a glove?

Chibi: Sami! I'll answer all of your questions in a minute! Just go wait somewhere for a minute, okay?

Sami looked sad.

Sami: Okay…

She drifted sadly into the bushes.

Chibi: What were you saying Naruto?

Naruto: I was mentioning that-

He was cut off again by the same noise. Two more girls fell from the sky. They too, landed on Chibi.

2 Girls: Hi Chibi!

Chibi: Hi Nebu…hi Garnet…could you go join Sami for a minute?

Nebu: Uh…sure…I guess…

Garnet: Uh…okay...

They joined Sami in the bushes.

Chibi: As you were saying, Naruto?

Naruto: Well-

You guessed it! More falling people! They fell on top of Chibi.

Naruto: WOULD PEOPLE STOP FALLING OUT OF THE SKY FOR ONE MINUTE?!?!?!?!?

Chibi pointed to he bushes.

Chibi: Tenn…Kyra…go…now…

Tenn: Fine…

Kyra: Meanie!!

Chibi: Naruto quick! Get out what you have to say before someone else falls out of the sky!

Naruto: I was just saying there's a room for rent a few doors down from mine! It's free if you get a good ninja reputation!

Chibi looked shocked.

Chibi: …Really?

Naruto nodded. Sami jumped out of the bushes.

Sami: Woo! Par-Tay!!

She was pulled back in by Nebu and Garnet.

Naruto: So…what do you think?

Chibi smiled.

Chibi: I'll think about it…

Sami: Woo! House Par-Tay!

She was pulled back in by Tenn and Kyra.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

Naruto: Great!

He backed up as he talked.

Naruto: So…uh…I…uh…guess…I'll…see…you…later….

He tripped over a rock.

Naruto: sweatdrop I…uh…didn't…se…that…thingy…t…there…

Chibi giggled.

Chibi: I can see that.

Naruto: Hehehe…Well…later!

He dashes off.

The girls emerged out of the bushes.

Sami: Ooh Chibi!

Chibi: What?

Tenn: He's a cutie!

Chibi turned red.

Chibi: WHAT? N…no! You think so?

Kyra: Oh yeah!

Garnet: Go for it Chibi!

Chibi smiled.

Chibi: Come on you guys. Since you guys just got here, there's a lot of stuff you need to do.

Sami: Aww!! Work?

Forward on to see what happens next. Thanks for reading, R&R you guys!


	9. Love Emerges in Konoha

This is the final chapter of 4 newly added ones. The story's far from over though.

Chapter 9: Love Emerges in Konoha

It had been one day since Chibi's friends had miraculously fallen from the sky. All of the genin, plus the one chunin Shikamaru, plus three new faces were asked to gather in Hokage's office. Naruto, along with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Chibi were the last to arrive. As they entered the room, Tsunade stood out of her seat.

Tsunade: I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here on such short notice.

Tsunade smiled.

Tsunade: It's quite simple really, you've been called here to be introduced your new teammates.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

Everyone: WHHHAAAATTTT????!!!!!!????!!!!!

Tsunade let out a small chuckle, and then made a straight face.

Tsunade: As you probably have noticed, there are six new Kunoichi standing in the room with us.

Ino: Yeah, we've already met Emiko.

Kankurou: But we haven't.

Chibi turned around to see three ninja with a sand symbol on their headbands, instead of leaves.

Tsunade: Hello Temari. Kankurou, Gaara, nice of you to join us.

Chibi's eyes widened. She tugged on Naruto's sleeve.

Chibi: That's the guy I ran into a few weeks ago. Lee told me his name was Gaara.

Naruto looked surprised. Chibi shuttered.

Chibi: That guy gives me a bad feeling.

Naruto: Yeah, same here.

Inner Naruto: Man Chibi! If you only knew what this guy was capable of!

Tsunade: Anyways, these are your new teammates. Kyrakomi Tsubana will be joining Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji along with Gai…

Gai: nice guy pose Right!

Inner Kyra: sweatdrop Great…I haven't even known the guy for two minutes and already my sensei looks like a complete dingbat!

Tsunade: …Tennamarin Suzu will be joining Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru, along with Asuma…

Shikamaru: How troublesome…

Tenn whispered to Chibi.

Tenn: Hey! Hey! That guy in the vest is kinda cute, don't ya think?

Chibi looked at Shikamaru. Naruto poked his head in-between the two girls.

Naruto: Who? Shikamaru?!?!

Chibi pushed Naruto away from her and Tenn.

Chibi: Naruto! Quit eavesdropping!

Tsunade: …Samisaru Tukano will join Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, with Kurenai.

Kiba: Plus Akamaru too!

Akamaru: Arf!

Sami looked at Kiba with a blank face.

Sami: I hate dogs.

Kiba looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Kiba: WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!

Tsunade let out a small cough.

Tsunade: Moving on…Garnetenshi Aratoshi will be joining Kankurou, Temari, and Gaara since she is from the sand village.

Gaara glared at her. Garnet looked at him for a split second, but she could feel her face turning red, so she looked away.

Chibi: So what about Nebu.

Tsunade: Nebushona Soltarai? Hm…to tell you the truth, I didn't realize until now that all the squads are as full as possible…

Shizune: Well m-might I suggest something Tsunade-Sama?

Tsunade looked over at Shizune holding Ton Ton.

Tsunade: Go on…

Shizune: As you do recall Tsunade-Sama, she to have a newly registered jounin available, why not send three of the girls to her so that the squads are a little more even?

Chibi's mouth dropped as she heard what had just come out of Shizune's mouth. She didn't want to be in any other squad than Naruto's! Tsunade looked over at a Chibi's face which straightened the moment she looked her way. She noticed that Chibi was lightly holding onto Naruto's sleeve; she was holding it too gently for Naruto to notice. Tsunade looked over and smiled as she said…

Tsunade: No. Everyone's fine just where they are.

Shizune: B-but Tsunade-Sama!

Tsunade: I have a better idea. Why not let Nebu decide where she wants to go. Then which ever squad she picks, will receive Motorai as part of their new group. Tsunade discreetly winked at Chibi. Chibi then knew Tsunade knew her secret. But she was okay with it, she smiled back at Tsunade and the only one to notice this was Kakashi.

Inner Kakashi: Hmm…it appears that something…or should I say someone…kept Chibi from wanting to be in another squad…hm…this could get interesting…

Chibi: So Nebu, which squad are you gonna pick?

Nebu: Uh…

She looked at all of her friends. You could tell by their expressions that they were all pleading for her to join their team.

Nebu: I…uh…I pick Chibi's team!

She blurted it out.

Tsunade: Then it's settled, on your next mission, you will be accompanied by Motorai, on the first of many tasks.

Nebu: Coolness!

Tsunade: That is all for now. Until later I'll ask that you follow your squad out and begin more training.

Chibi: Yes ma'am!

Chibi smiled at Tsunade. She was so nice to her, which is strange because usually Tsunade is either in a bad mood, or asleep.

Later that night

Chibi had asked that Naruto meet her. Naruto approached Chibi…

Naruto: Nebu said you wanted to see me?

Chibi: Yup. Hang on a sec.

Chibi dug around in her pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. He examined it closely.

Naruto: Blueprints?

Chibi: Yup! I've been talking it over with the Hokage, and she and I both agree…

Naruto: Yeah?

Chibi: I'm starting the main base of a new apartment building for under aged shinobi. The rent is free, of course, and there'll be two buildings; on will be for boys, and the other will be for girls.

Naruto: How long should it take?

Chibi the final product should be done in about, 3 months.

Naruto: How are you gonna finish it that fast?

Chibi laughed as she put two fingers on Naruto's forehead.

Chibi: Believe it or not, dummy, I'm actually really good with my hands.

Naruto started to chuckle. Chibi wondered why at first, but then she realized why, and turned the two fingers into a fist, and punched Naruto in the head. He fell backwards.

Chibi: Pervert! I meant that I can build stuff really well.

Naruto: sweatdrop Sorry…guy habits…

Chibi sighed and helped Naruto up.

Chibi: That's alright Naruto. I'll forgive you this time.

Naruto thought for a minute then he said to Chibi…

Naruto: Hey Chibi?

Chibi: Yeah Naruto?

Naruto: I just thought of something.

Chibi: What's that?

Naruto: Where are you gonna stay while you're working on the apartment?

Chibi suddenly softened her expression.

Chibi: Actually, Tsunade is giving me and the other girls a place to stay until the apartment's all done. So…I really won't have to move next you. It's nothing personal! I just want to be with my gal-pals, that's all.

Naruto: Nah it's cool. I was just making sure you had a place to stay, that's all.

Chibi made an angry face.

Chibi: You don't have to do that you know! Just because I'm a girl and an orphan, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!

Naruto raised his hands in defense.

Naruto: Sorry! Geez!

Chibi: Well what other reason would you have for making sure I had a place to stay other than you feel sorry for me?

Naruto: Maybe I just care about you!

Chibi's eyes widened, and Naruto turned red.

Naruto: Err...I meant...you're part of my team, so it's only natural that I want to make sure that you're like…okay and stuff…that's all…

Chibi blushed.

Chibi: sweatdrop Uh…right…

Chibi turned around as she felt her face turn red. She didn't want Naruto to see how flushed she was so she walked away and said…

Chibi: Uh…it's late…I'd better go.

Naruto: Uh…yeah…good idea…

Chibi: Well…Cya…

She dashed off.

When she back to the house that Tsunade was letting her and the other girls stay at, she found Nebu outside, staring at the starry night sky. She approached her.

Chibi: Hi Nebu!

She looked at Chibi, and then looked at the ground.

Nebu: Hey Chibi…

Sami jumped out from behind a tree.

Sami: BOOM-SHAKA-LAKA!

Chibi caught her breath and put one hand on her chest.

Chibi: My God Sam! You scared the shit out of me!

Sami: Woo Hoo!

Nebu: woot…

Sami looked down at Nebu.

Sami: What's wrong with her?

Chibi: I don't know. She won't tell me.

Sami made a puffy fish face and asked Nebu…

Sami: Are you gonna tell me what the matter is?

Nebu: No.

Sami made a slightly mad face.

Sami: You rapist! Don't make me go whale on you!

Chibi: N-no Sam! No!

Nebu was silent. Sami inhaled a large breath and then made a weird sound resembling that of a humpback whale.

Sami: WWWWWUUUUUUAAAAAOOOOOONNNNNNNMMMMMMM!

Chibi covered her ears.

Chibi: Nebu! Just tell us what's the matter!!!!!!!!

Nebu: Okay fine! I'll tell you!

Sami stopped.

Nebu: Well…I just kinda feel a little jealous…

Chibi: Jealous? Of who?

Nebu: All you guys! You all have someone you like! Garnet like Gaara, Tenn like Shikamaru, Kyra and Sami like Kiba, which could be a problem…

Sami: I'll bit her! I'll bit her! I'll bit her! I'll bit her!

Chibi: Sam, shut up!

Sami: Rapist!!

Nebu: …and most of all, you like Naruto, Chibi!

Chibi: What!?!? I do not!!

Sami and Nebu: Oh please!

Chibi: …shut up.

Nebu looked down at the ground again.

Nebu: I just feel like there's no one out there for me…

Chibi put her hand on Nebu's shoulder.

Chibi: Don't worry Nebu! You'll find some one! I'm sure of it!

Nebu: …ya think so?

Chibi smiled.

Chibi: I know so!

Nebu smiled and hugged her friends.

Chibi: Now come on you guys. Let's go inside and get to bed. It's almost 11:30p.m.

Nebu: Yeah, you're right.

Nebu yawned.

Nebu: I am kinda tired…

Sami: I'm not! Par-Tay! Par-Tay! Par-

Sami fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Chibi stared at the stupid friend.

Chibi: …

Nebu: …Well that was fast!

That night, when all the girls were fast asleep, someone broke into their house. There were creaking footsteps coming from outside Nebu's door. She woke up to the sound of someone trying to open her door. Unsure if it was Sami, or one of the other girls pulling a prank on her, or someone else. She forced herself to fall back asleep. It was no use, however. Whoever was trying to get into Nebu's room was not giving up. Tan minutes passed, and they were still trying to open her door. Still not knowing who was on the other side of her door, she got up, tip-toed to her door, then slammed it open, and tackled whoever it was outside her door. It wasn't one of the girls, that was for sure; it was a man.

Nebu: Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing he-

The man covered her mouth with one hand, and put one finger to his mouth with the other.

Man: Sshhh!! Keep it down! Do you want to wake up everyone?

Nebu held up a fist and pulled him into the light of the moon where she could see him. As soon as the beams of moonlight hit his face, her expression softened, and she slowly lowered her fist. The man had silver hair in a ponytail, and bangs that fell over his headband. His headband itself was different from any of the ones that Nebu's friends wore, but it resembled Nebu's, surprisingly. It had a music note on it. He had on glasses which had been cracked slightly in one of the lenses when Nebu tackled him. It was Kabuto! He had been sent by Orochimaru to kill Chibi, but he carelessly wondered into the wrong room. He would have killed her right then and there if he hadn't have look in the other hand and saw that she too, had a sound village headband. He knew who she was. Kabuto smiled.

Kabuto: So…you're Nebu, huh?

Nebu's eyes widened.

Nebu: H-how did you know my name? W-who are you?

Kabuto grinned. He placed his free hand on her cheek, and kissed her.

Kabuto: My name is Kabuto Yakushi.

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Nebu touched her lips, which still tingled, then she smiled. She had love written all over her face.

Nebu: Kabuto Yakushi… 3

That's it you guys! Now you're gonna have to wait for chapter 10 until next week. This is Chibi-Sama, signing off. Later you guys!

Chibi-Sama


	10. The Trouble with Boys

Hey you guys!! I'm happy to announce that I have two brand new chapters to upload, for your own reading pleasure (Ick that sounded so wrong!! -shot-) Anyways, in these chapters you find out a little more about the relationship between Chibi and Naruto…or rather, what they think of each other! 3 Anyways, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 10: The Trouble with Boys

Ever since the girls were assigned to their specific squads they were getting to know the other genin very well. All except Chibi, who trained by herself. She wasn't in any mood to be around anyone. She'd been training for 2 weeks straight, and it wasn't doing any good for her body. Kicked and punched through trees and pounded through rocks as if it were nothing. Anything to get her mind off the world…and his world. It didn't make any sense to her. He was just some boy she met a month or so ago. Why did it feel like she had known him for so much longer? It wasn't fair! Everyone had someone! Garnet liked Gaara…

Garnet: So…Gaara?

Gaara turned around. Garnet looked a little flushed.

Garnet: I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out later on somewhere.

Gaara: No…another time perhaps…

He said it very perfunctorily and walked away without saying goodbye (poor Garnet… Don't worry; he'll come around sooner or later! X))

Garnet: Okay then…see you tomorrow.

A little further down, Sami and Kyra were having their own guy problems…

Sami: I wanna date Kiba!

Kyra: No I wanna date Kiba!!

Kiba: Ladies! Ladies! There's enough Kiba to go around!

Akamaru rolled his eyes. The only one who showed some sign of success with nabbing herself a guy was Tenn. She approached Shikamaru like she would any other person. She looked up at the sky…

Tenn: What'cha doin'?

Shikamaru: Watching the clouds…

Tenn blushed a little.

Tenn: Mind if I join you? There's really not a lot to do here now, and you look like you could use some company.

Shikamaru looked surprised.

Shikamaru: Alright…come sit here next to me.

Tenn sat down next to Shikamaru and started pointing out random figures in the clouds… 

Nebu was still at the girl's house in a daze. She was in a fan girl state.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, it was around 93 degrees outside and the middle of summer. Chibi had changed out of her usual baggy caprice and her grey tank top, to a halter top that showed her belly and tight short shorts that were meant to be loose. She had bandages around her ankles, feet, hands, and wrists. Her new outfit was not easily seen however, because she was deep in the woods. However, unfortunately her outfits did attract a crowd…a crowd of one that is. The man looked at her through a small telescope. He had red lines running from his eyes to his neck, and he had long white hair in a messy ponytail. Yes, it was none other than everyone's favorite perv, Jiriya.

Jiriya: Oh hehehe…young beauty!

Suddenly Sasuke approached Jiriya…

Sasuke: What are you doing you old perv?

Jiriya: Research…

Sasuke: Well I'd stop if I were you.

Jiriya: Why?

Sasuke: Do you even know who that is?

Jiriya: Why should it matter?

Sasuke smirked a little as he held up his pinkie finger.

Sasuke: Cause' that's Naruto's new girlfriend!

Jiriya had a look of disgust and jealousy on his face.

Jiriya: That little runt can land himself a girlfriend, yet I can't even talk to a pretty girl?!?!? When and how and…why did this happen?

Sasuke: sigh It didn't.

Jiriya looked confused.

Jiriya: Huh?

Sasuke explained

Sasuke: sigh She likes him, but she won't tell him and he's oblivious as usual. I don't know if he likes her or not, but he's always around her so he might.

Jiriya: Looked red.

Jiriya: That stupid kid! He's got a pretty blond and that cute little blue-haired girl after him, and he doesn't even care?!?! That lucky little squirt, he doesn't even notice that he's got girls after him! How did you guys meet her?

Sasuke covered his mouth as if he was to cough.

Sasuke: Uh…she sort of…fell from the sky…on Naruto…

Jiriya: Say what?

Sasuke: That's the girl we've been training with for the past month. That's our new team member.

Jiriya: So…this girl's the warrior wannabe huh…?

Sasuke: What?

Jiriya: Nothing!

Then, All of the sudden, the heard Chibi talking out loud to herself.

Chibi: Okay…huff…I thinkhuff…that's enough training…huff…for now…

She looked at the trees and rocks she had destroyed and noticed one standing all amongst the debris.

Chibi: huff…No…huff…not yet…huff

She kicked the tree with full force. The tree split right down the middle and plummeted to the ground. The moment the tree hit the ground, Chibi blacked out and fell to the ground, as well. Sasuke stared in shock as Jiriya walked up to her.

Sasuke: What just happened?

Jiriya placed his palm on her forehead.

Jiriya: Heat stroke.

Sasuke: What?

Jiriya: She's had a heat stroke from heat and sun exposure. How long has she been out here?

Sasuke: She's been coming here day after day dawn till dusk for the past two weeks.

Jiriya picked Chibi up as he said…

Jiriya: Well, that explains it.

Sasuke: Hm…guess so.

Jiriya: Well, the least we can do is take her to the hospital.

Sasuke: Pft…you can if you want. I could care less.

Jiriya: So does she have a name or what?

Sasuke: Her name's Emiko Konica.

Sasuke walked away. Jiriya walked to the hospital laid Chibi in her hospital bed and set a small shiny moon hair pin on her nightstand. Chibi had drifted from a heat stroke, into a deep coma. Jiriya walked away and closed the door behind him.

Jiriya: Emiko Konica…why does that sound so familiar?

So what'd you guys think? Love it? Hate it? R&R please and forward onto to see the next chapter! X3

Chibi-Sama


	11. A blue Rose and a Shinobi's Secret

Hey guys!! It's Chibi again! Okay, in this chapter Naruto, Sakura, and Ino have big parts. We find out a little more about Naruto's true feelings for Sakura and Chibi and a strange blue rose…hm…wanna find out what happens? READ! READ! READ! Ahem…that is all…

Chapter 11: A Blue Rose, and a Shinobi's Secret

Naruto awoke the same way he did every morning. He plopped out of bed, hobbled into the kitchen, and reached into the cabinet for a cup of instant ramen. This time, however, there were no ramen cups, nor was there any other food in the cabinet. All there was was a few crumbs and cob webs. Naruto looked disappointed. He'd have to use his last free meal pass at the Itchiraku Noodle Shop if he wanted to eat. So, he got dressed, combed through his spiky blond hair, and tied his headband onto his head. Then, he was off to breakfast. He was running so fast, he didn't notice Sakura headed towards him, from another direction. He ran straight into her knocking whatever was in her hands out and onto the ground. Sakura rubbed her head as she reached for the object she was carrying.

Sakura: Ugh…ow…watch where you're going, Naruto!

He helped her up.

Naruto: Sorry, Sakura, I was kinda in a hurry.

Sakura looked up.

Sakura: Hm? Where to?

Naruto: The Itchiraku Noodle Shop, believe it! I haven't eaten yet today, and I'm starving!

Naruto looked down at the bouquet of cosmos and carnations in Sakura's hands. He made a jealous puffy face.

Naruto: Oh what? Now you're bringing Sasuke flowers? He's not sick or injured! Why would you waste your time bringing him flowers?

Naruto crossed his arms in a pout. Sakura punched him in the head.

Sakura: Baka! They're not for Sasuke; they're get well flowers for Emiko!

Naruto stopped rubbing his head and looked up at Sakura.

Naruto: Get well flowers? For Emiko? What for?

Sakura looked at Naruto.

Sakura: You mean you didn't hear?

Naruto looked anxious.

Naruto: Didn't hear what?

Sakura went silent.

Naruto: What? What happened?

Sakura: She's in a coma…

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura continued.

Sakura: I heard from Ino, who heard from Shikamaru, who heard from Asuma, who heard from Kakashi, who heard from Sasuke that While Emiko was training in the sun, she collapsed. Sasuke spotted Jiriya spying on Emiko in a halter top and short shorts…

Inner Naruto: That pervy Sage!

Sakura: …Sasuke approached Jiriya and started telling him to stop spying on Emiko. Jiriya was about to start an argument when he and Sasuke saw Emiko give a full force kick to a tree breaking it in half….

Inner Naruto: Holy Cow!

Sakura: Emiko fell to the ground and blacked out. She had a heat stroke, but it turned into a coma because her body was so weak. Last I heard she was in the hospital for 4 days and hasn't shown any signs of waking.

Naruto was silent…

Sakura: Didn't you notice it was a little strange the way she wasn't around anywhere?

Naruto thought for a minute.

Naruto: Hm…come to think of it, it was a little strange. I only saw her when she was coming out of her house in the morning, and I never saw her in town…hm…guess I was just too busy too notice.

Naruto blushed.

The truth was, Chibi would always sarcastically blow kisses at Naruto when she saw him outside her house. She did love to mess with him, but the kisses were for real, but Naruto didn't know that.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura: Yeah right. You were just too oblivious to notice.

Naruto started to laugh.

Sakura: What's so funny?

Naruto snapped back to reality.

Naruto: Nothing! Nothing at all! sweatdrop

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Naruto: Hey Sakura?

Sakura looked at Naruto.

Naruto: You're going to see Chibi, right

Sakura: Well yeah, that's why I bought these flowers. Why?

Naruto looked a little bashful.

Naruto: C-Can we go back to the flower shop? I think I have enough money to buy some flowers for Chibi.

Sakura just stared at Naruto's head facing the ground. He was acting so shy! Naruto! The guy who thinks out loud! The number one hyper active knuckled head ninja! Why was he so embarrassed? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Naruto liked some else besides Sakura. She smiled as she replied…

Sakura: Sure Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sakura, who was smiling brightly at him. Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he scratched his head. Sakura leaned over to him and whispered…

Sakura: You know, it's not good to keep feelings bottled up inside you like that. What do you really think of Emiko? I can keep a secret.

Naruto jolted backwards and turned red, and then he frowned and turned the other way. Sakura giggled to herself.

Inner Sakura: Hehehehe…typical stubborn Naruto…

Sakura had never seen Naruto so red, she giggled even more though.

Sakura: Come on Naruto; let's go to the flower shop.

Sakura started walking. Naruto blinked, and then he ran after Sakura.

Naruto: Hey, wait for me!!

8 minutes later

A small jingle bell sounded as Naruto and Sakura entered the shop. Ino was at the front desk.

Ino: Hey Sakura, back already? What can I help you with?

Sakura: Actually, Naruto's the one who needs the helping. I'm just tagging along.

Ino: Hm…is that so? Well…what can I help you with, Naruto?

Naruto: I'm looking for some…um…roses…

Ino got that twinkle in her eyes again…

Ino: Are they for someone special?

Naruto: …Sort of…

Ino glanced over at Sakura, who was browsing through some lilies.

Ino: Naruto.

He turned around to see Ino pointing to a corner.

Ino: The roses are over there.

Naruto gave a shy smile.

Naruto: Thanks…

Ino showed him an arrangement of roses of all sorts and colors.

Naruto: Which ones do you think are the best?

Ino: Well, everyone likes red roses, but they're a little too formal if you ask me. I'd pick a pastel color, like a pink or yellow, maybe even a white color.

Naruto: Hm…that sounds good.

Then, Naruto noticed something…

Naruto: Hey, what about that bunch?

He pointed to a single bunch of roses. They were a deep blue color, and the pedals of the flowers faded into a lighter blue as they ended. Ino looked surprised.

Ino: That's our most expensive flower. That's the only bouquet we have of it. It's a rare blue rose that only grows on the cliffs of Monkey Mountain.

Naruto looked at it once more. That was it! Those were the ones! They were so unique and elegant! Naruto shouted with pride…

Naruto: I'll take em'!

Ino had a look of disbelief on her face. She was even more shocked when she saw Naruto put the one hundred fifty dollars on the front desk to pay for them. Ino, still in shock, could only reply…

Ino: Do you want a card to go with that?

Naruto: Yes please!

He looked on a shelf full of cards and picked out a purple one that said get well soon. Inside he dabbed his name and Chibi's as well. On the other side he wrote, _get well soon, Chibi. Konoha's not as much fun without you around! From Naruto_. As Ino rang up the roses and card, she looked inside and saw what Naruto wrote. Ino finally figured it out.

Inner Ino: Naruto doesn't like Sakura, he likes Chibi! Hm…this could get interesting!

Sakura and Naruto left the shop.

Ino: Bye! Thank you for your business! Be sure to stop bye again soon!

several minutes later…

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the hospital, checked into the front desk, and made their way to Chibi's room. The moment the entered the room, their mouths dropped in astonishment. Flowers, balloons, and cards filled every corner of the room! She must have gotten flowers from every person she had ever met! There were numerous shades of blues and pinks and yellows and lots of other bright colors, except for two bouquets. One bouquet was made up of navy inpatients from Sasuke, and the other bouquet was from Sami. It was all red and black flowers because Sami had to stand out. And there, in the bed, was Chibi. She had an oxygen mask attached to her to keep her breathing. Naruto placed his bouquet of roses in a yellow vase and placed them on her nightstand along with the card.

Sakura: Come one, Naruto. We have to go. We'll visit her again tomorrow.

Naruto: …Right.

Sakura was already out the door when she said…

Sakura: Are you coming or not?

Naruto: Just a second, I forgot something!

Sakura closed the door behind her, but left a crack open to see what he forgot. She smiled as she watched Naruto bend down and kiss Chibi on the forehead. Then he whispered…

Naruto: Wake up soon…

Naruto walked out the door and closed it behind him. The moment it shut Naruto held his stomach and fell to the ground.

Sakura: What's wrong!?!?!

Naruto looked up and he had little baby tears falling from his eyes.

Naruto: I still haven't gotten to eat yet!!

Sakura punched him dead in the face.

Sakura: Baka, don't scare me like that!!!

Naruto rubbed his head.

Naruto: Ow…that really hurt…ow…

Sakura looked mad, but then she smiled.

Sakura: Oh Naruto, who knows. Maybe you will find love, someday…

So, sis you think it was the best chapter yet? Was it the worst chapter yet? R&R and be sure to look for chapters 12 and 13 next week. Cya!

Chibi-Sama


	12. She Awakes, at Last!

YAY!! A NEW CHAPTER BEGINS!! I know I haven't updated my story all summer but, I've been busy at camp with my sister Sami and Nebu. Then I went to Baltimore with my family. I've been seriously booked all summer! But school starts on Thursday so I've got a little time before then! Anyways, I haven't really gotten any new ideas in awhile so this might be my last chapter giving for awhile. I hope you guys like these chapters! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: She Awakes, at Last!

Chibi was still in a coma after a week passed. Everyone was getting worried.

Sakura: You mean to tell me she still hasn't woken up?!?

Nurse: I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do.

Sakura looked down at the ground.

Nurse: At this point, there's a slight possibility that, she might not ever wak-

Sakura: Don't say that! She will wake up!!

Nurse: It's only a possibility, Miss.

Inside Chibi's room, was Naruto. He was sitting beside Chibi's bed, holding her hand. He was hoping that she'd feel him next to her, and wake up…but it wasn't going to work. The nurse had told him the same thing she told Sakura. He didn't want her to die. It wasn't the same without her. Why was he feeling like this? Did he like her? Did he love her? Only time would tell. Even though he had only met her about 2 months ago, it was like…he had known her for so much longer…

Naruto: …Why won't you wake up?

Sakura knocked on the door.

Sakura: Naruto, it's time to go.

Naruto: Uh…right.

Naruto and Sakura left the hospital, they waved goodbye to each other, then went their separate ways. Naruto spent his afternoon at the Itchiraku Noodle Shop. He ordered his favorite bowel , thinking it'd cheer him up, but it didn't. He spent 30 minutes just staring at it, sadly. Ayame, the daughter of the shop's owner looked down at Naruto, and noticed his sad face.

Ayame: What's wrong, Naruto?

He looked up.

Naruto: It's nothing…

Ayame: There's no way it's nothing! You've ordered you favorite bowl, and haven't even touched it! By this time you'd usually be on your 6th bowl! Come on, what's wrong?

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: The truth is, someone I care a lot for is in a coma. I spoke to the nurse who oversees her caring and she said…

Naruto grew silent.

Ayame: What did she say Naruto?

Naruto: She said…that there's a possibility that she might now wake up.

Ayame: That's terrible!

The owner of the shop turned around when he heard something that caught his interest.

Owner: She? What kind of relationship do you have with this girl?

Naruto: I…uh…she's…a new member of my team! Her name's Emiko! She's…uh…just a friend…that's all!

Ayame giggled a little.

Ayame: My, my, my, you certainly are getting flustered! Are you sure she's just a friend?

Naruto: U-uh…I gotta go!

Naruto dumped the bowl in his mouth, laid the money for it on the table, and dashed off. Back at the hospital Nebu, Tenn, Sami, Kyra, and Garnet came into Chibi's room with new flowers to replace the withered ones. Sami sat down beside Chibi, then she let out a cry.

Sami: GAAH!! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP, CHIBI?!?!?!

Sami looked over at the other girls who looked sadly at the ground. Sami was getting agitated.

Sami: Chibi, if you don't wake up, I'm going whale on you!!

Sami inhaled a deep breath and made a strange sound resembling that of a humpback whale's call.

Sami: WWWOOOAAAANNNNNMMMM!!!!!

Nebu covered her ears, Tenn screamed…

Tenn: Sami!! That's not gonna work!! Shut up!!!

Kyra looked dead, and Garnet was about ready to scream herself. Sami still wailing her lungs out! What she didn't realize was that it worked!!

Inner Chibi: Huh?...where am I?...Everything's all…dark…

She heard a strange noise.

Inner Chibi: What…is that…?

Then she heard another noise. Its sounded like it was far away, but she could still hear it.

Nebu: God Damnit, Sami! Would you just shut up!?!

Inner Chibi: Nebu? Sami?

She felt someone beside her. That was where the sound was coming from. It was Sami…and her annoying whale call!

Garnet: For love of God, Sami! Stop with the stupid whale calls!

Sami: NEVERRRRRRR!!!!!!

Chibi's head hurt.

Chibi: Ugh…hey…stop shouting you guys…you're making my head hurt!...

Everyone stared at Chibi, whose eyes were open.

Everyone: CHIBI!!!!!!!!

Sami hugged her.

Chibi: Ow Sami! That hurts!

Sami didn't listen though. Tenn and Sami piled on top of her, followed by Nebu, Kyra, and Garnet.

Chibi: You guys, I'm okay! I just fell asleep for a few hours, that's all!

Suddenly everyone grew quiet.

Nebu: A few hours?!?!?!? Chibi, you've been in a coma for a week and a half!!

Chibi shot up out of her bed.

Chibi: WHAAATTT?!?!?!?!?

Kyra looked at her confused friend.

Kyra: She's telling the truth, Chibi.

Chibi sank back into her bed.

Chibi: I've been asleep for almost two weeks!?!?!? Well, what'd I miss?

Nebu smiled and pointed to her nightstand. On it, was the bunch of Blue roses Naruto had given her. The pedals had just started to wilt at the very ends of them. Chibi reached for the card, read it, and smiled. Then she noticed the moon hairpin alongside of the card. She placed it in her hair. She never took it out from that day on. Then she looked up at her friends as she remembered…

Chibi: Naruto! Where's Naruto?!?

Nebu looked surprised, but then she smiled.

Nebu: I think that he was at the ramen bar…

Chibi didn't wait to hear the rest. She got dressed, said goodbye to her friends, and dashed into the village to find Naruto. A few blocks down, Naruto had run into Hinata. She twirled a lock of her dark blue hair.

Hinata: S-So…um…I…uh…

Naruto frowned.

Naruto: Man, I always attract weirdoes!

Hinata: I…um…was just…w-wondering if…you…

Naruto: For god sake, Hinata! Just spit it out!

Hinata: I-wasjustwonderifyouwantedtogetabowloframenwithme.

Naruto thought for a minute. They _were _just _friends_. What was the harm? Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled brightly, she knew what the answer was, but she waited for the verbal answer anyway. Just as Naruto was about to answer, he and Hinata heard from behind…

Chibi: NARUTO!!!!!

Naruto turned around to see Chibi, in the distance, waving her hand in the air. Naruto's face lit up, but Hinata's became gloomy. Chibi ran into Naruto arms and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath. When Chibi let go Naruto smiled at her and said…

Naruto: Oh my God, you're awake! When did you wake up?

Chibi smiled.

Chibi: Only about 20 minutes ago! I had to come and see you!

Before the conversation made Hinata feel any more ignored, she said…

Hinata: S-So…Naruto? What was your answer?

Naruto looked at Hinata.

Naruto: Oh, another time, Hinata. I wanna hang out with Chibi.

Hinata looked down at the ground.

Hinata: O-Oh…I…understand…

Chibi: Sorry I spoiled your plans, Hinata.

Hinata: N-No…it's okay…

Chibi: Great! Well, see ya!

Naruto and Chibi walked away. Hinata looked at Chibi with a smile, but inside…she hated her.

Uh-Oh! I sense drama in the village!! Hope you guys liked it!! X) Forward ahead to read chapter 13! And don't forget about chapter 14 after that! 


	13. Zombies, Backpacks, and Feathers, Oh My!

Here's chapter 13 you guys! X) Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Zombies, Backpack, and Feathers, Oh My!

Chibi, and the rest of her friends made their way into town to look for a few new things for summer. The day started out completely normal. Chibi left the girls a little early to hang out with Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke. They stopped at the ramen bar for lunch (of course XP) Inside, Naruto sat in-between Chibi and Hinata. Neji sat next to his cousin and didn't bother talking to anybody. Hinata had made a promise to herself. She wouldn't lose Naruto to Chibi. She started complimenting Naruto to get his attention.

Hinata: Naruto! Have you been training? You look like you've got more muscle on you than usual!

Hinata reached for Naruto's hand, but he lifted it at the last second. Turns out he was giving Chibi a napkin because she had spilled some of her bowl.

Naruto: Try not to make a mess, Emiko!

Chibi looked embarrassed.

Chibi: Hehehehe…right…thanks for the advice Naruto.

Hinata looked at Chibi.

Hinata: I though you didn't like being called Emiko, Chibi.

Chibi smiled at Naruto.

Chibi: I'm warming up to it.

Naruto smiled back at Chibi.

Outside, Sasuke had fallen asleep under a tree. Back in town Sami, Nebu, Kyra, Tenn, and Garnet were just getting ready to head home when the heard a strange noise. Someone was falling…from the sky. (AGAIN!!!)

Person: Danger! Danger! Brace for impact!!

The girl fell on garnet, but then jumped up and made her hand look like a gun.

Person: Alright, nobody move! This thing's loaded and I'm not afraid to use it!!

Tenn: Wow…she really must have taken a hit to the noggin…

Garnet was lying on the groung.

Garnet: Not I know how Chibi feels…we you're hair always green, Nebu?

Nebu patted her dark brown hair.

Nebu: Uh…last time I looked…my hair was brown, Garnet.

Garnet: …Bog lon gurali soni cu!

Nebu: …

Kyra: Yeah…she's loopy.

Garnet: Sukino raton ili arito nam!

Tenn: Uh…I think she might have a concussion…

Garnet: Concussion a have not do I!

Tenn: What did she say?

Nebu: She said, I don't not have a concussion…only back wards…

Kyra: …Okay…

Sami: Wow…I wish I could do that!!

Nebu: That do could I wish I…wow.

Sami: What?

Nebu: …forget it…

The person was babbling like an idiot.

Person: Iliksomatoralidojingkablahblahblahblahblahblahblah!!

Nebu: WTF!?! 

All of the sudden, the ground began to shake. Then, a hand bursted out of the ground.

Sami: Zombie! Zombie! Zombie! Zombie!

Garnet: eibmoZ! eibmoZ! eibmoZ! eibmoZ!

A head and body emerged from the ground. It was a girl with black hair. The girl who had fallen from the sky blinked for a second, but then she said…

Person: Hi Chi-Cha!

Chi-Cha blinked…

Chi-Cha: Hey Hyla.

Hyla helped Chi-Cha out of the ground.

Hyla: How did you end up in the ground?

Chi-Cha: How the hell should I know?

Hyla looked a little bored, then she looked at Nebu and pointed.

Hyla: OMFG! You're Chibi's friend!

Nebu: You know Chibi?

Hyla: Sure do.

Tenn: How do you know her?

Chi-Cha: We're friends from school.

Nebu: Really?

Hyla: Damn straight!

Kyra: …Okay…

Sami: STFU, Kyra before I pimp slap you!

Kyra looked surprised.

Kyra: So violent, Sami!

Garnet: Garnet…dizzy…

Garnet passed out.

Nebu: Well…that was unexpected…

Hyla: …I'm hungry!

Chi-Cha looked like she was in deep thought.

Hyla: What's the matter, Chi-Cha?

Chi-Cha: Hmm…I suddenly have a craving for brains…

Sami looked petrified.

Sami: Don't you dare eat my brain, zombie! You may not have my brain!!!!

Chibi: Sami, you have no brain.

The girls turned around to greet Chibi and Naruto. Neji and Hinata went home, and Sasuke was still asleep under the tree.

Sami: So?!? I can pretend to have one if I want to!!

Chi-Cha: Wow…you're stupid!

Sami: …So!?! I'm blonde! I'm allowed to be stupid!

Naruto: I'm blond, but I'm not stupid.

Tenn: are you sure about that?

Naruto gave Tenn that STFU look. Back by the ramen shop, Sasuke was still fast asleep. Shikamaru was on his was home when he noticed Sasuke, asleep under a tree. He walked over and shook his shoulder.

Shikamaru: Sasuke, get you're lazy ass up!

Sasuke opened his eyes for a second, but them he went back to sleep.

Sasuke: Ugh…get lost, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Eh…whatever…

A few minutes later, yet another person fell from the sky. This time, they fell into a tree. Her backpack fell open and everything inside fell on Sasuke. She had everything from elixirs, to water, weapons, a compass, ponytails holders, food, a universal remote, and anything else that you might need into your life…including paralysis needle…which stuck Sasuke. The girl jumped down from the tree.

Girl: Darn it!! Look what you did!! You scattered all my stuff, and you wasted my paralysis senbon!!

Sasuke: Wasted them?!?!? Your stupid needles hit me when you spilled your backpack!!

The girl looked shocked.

Girl: I most certainly did not spill my backpack!! You spilled you cockatoo-haired wannabe!

Sasuke gave her that, "oh god I wish you were dead" look.

Nebu: Hey Rachel!!

Rachel turned to greet her friends.

Rachel: Hey guys! What's up?

Sami: The sky.

Hyla: Yes it is!

Chi-Cha: Can we not do this now?

Chibi: Yeah, seriously.

Chibi looked at Sasuke.

Chibi: you paralyzed Sasuke?

Rachel smiled and scratched the back of her head.

Rachel: Hehehe…guess I did…

Nebu: Good for you!

Sasuke: WTF!?!

Tenn: You heard her, emo boy!

Kyra: Guys, it's getting late, we gotta get Garnet to bed…

Chibi: Yeah, good idea.

They all walked home except for Naruto, who squinted as he squatted down, flicked Sasuke in the nose and ran off.

Later that night, the girls decided to play a game. Chibi took out a bag of green feathers and opened the bag. Sami, who was fast asleep by now, was not aware of what was happening. As the girls giggled in the background, Chibi dumped the feathers on Sami. Sami immediately jumped up and screamed…

Sami: FEATHER RAPE!!!!!

She ran around the entire apartment with the feathers in her hair. Chibi and Nebu tackled Sami and all of the girls started throwing feathers at and on each other. After about 10 minutes or so, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba walked through the door. All of the girls immediately froze. The all stood there in silence for about a minute, the Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba left. As they were walking outside, Kiba said…

Kiba: God, I love chick parties!

Naruto and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. About 2 hours after the giant feather fight, all of the girls were asleep, except one, that is. It wasn't quiet at all! As Chibi laid there with insomnia, she listened to the sounds of Sami and Hyla snoring, Tenn was mumbling in her sleep, Nebu was moaning like a ghost, Garnet was still babbling, Chi-Cha was sleep walking around the room like a zombie yelling…

Chi-Cha: BRAINS! BRAINS!

And Kyra spread her self around the girls like a blanket. (lol) also, due to the recent increase in the number of people, the apartment was very cramped. On top of that it was the middle of summer, and really hot!! Chibi had finally had enough.

Chibi: Screw this! I know where I can sleep in peace.

Chibi tip-toed out of the house and into the night. Even though it was pitch black she still knew where she was going. Where was she going? You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

How'd you like it? Forward onto see chapter 14! And don't forget to R&R! X)


	14. A New Food Obsession

Here's the final chapter for this week! It's gonna be awhile before I add another chapter. Hope you guys an wait until September 15th. That's the earliest chapter 15'll be out.

Chapter 14: A new food obsession

As dawn approached and its warmth kissed the town, the girls, one by one, woke up. The first one to wake up was, Hyla. She stretched her arms and let out a yawn, and then headed to the kitchen at about 5:41 a.m. soon after, Nebu and Chi-Cha awoke. They sunk themselves into the couch, still half-asleep. They couldn't go back to bed if they tried, though. Next to wake up was, Tenn. Tenn just made her way to the bathroom (0o). Kyra and Garnet were the next ones to wake up. At this point, it was about 8:03 a.m. the girls sat down to eat breakfast. They had eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and juice. Yes, amazingly, Hyla was a good cook. About 10 minutes later, Rachel and Sami woke up, from the smell of food. As they were eating breakfast, Nebu looked up and realized…

Nebu: Hey…where's Chibi?

The girls looked around.

Tenn: Hm…guess she's not here…

Nebu: Eh…

The girls continued eating. Back at Naruto's house, he had gotten a surprise visitor they crept into Naruto's room. The raised a handful of shuriken and jumped onto his bed. It was Konohamaru

Konohamaru: Fight me, Naruto! I'm gonna defeat you and become the sixth Hokage!!

Naruto used a substitution jutsu.

Naruto: Konohamaru, what are you doing? It's not even 8:30 a.m. yet. Shouldn't you be asleep? Or annoying someone else?

Konohamaru jumped over to Naruto who stepped out of the way, causing him to run into the wall.

Konohamaru: Ow!! My head!!

Naruto: Konohamaru…go home.

Konohamaru made a sad face, held his head with one hand, and walked towards the door. However, he stopped in the living room, for some reason.

Konohamaru: AAHHHH!!

Naruto: Konohamaru I told you to leave!!

Konohamaru: Why do I have to leave! Make them leave too!!

Naruto made a weird face.

Naruto: Who? What are you talking about Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: The person on the couch! Why can't they leave too?

Naruto went into the living room to find someone asleep on his couch. They had their face covered, so he couldn't tell who it was. He reached down to uncover their face, with Konohamaru hovering over his shoulder. He grabbed the blanket and ripped it off as fast as he could. Naruto's and Konohamaru's faces went red. Under the blanket was Chibi, asleep on the couch in a bra and grey shorts. Naruto quickly covered her back up again, and shooed Konohamaru out the door.

Naruto: Okay! Time for you to go, Konohamaru!

Konohamaru: Why do I have to leave? Just what were you doin with that girl!?!

Naruto: I wasn't doing anything! I don't know why she's here!! Get out!!

Konohamaru: Okay! Fine, fine! I'm going!!

Naruto shut the door on Konohamaru and locked it.

Naruto: Phew…

Naruto walked over to Chibi and reached to shake her to wake her up. But, he stopped his hand and decided to let her sleep. He walked away and started making some instant ramen. It took about 3 minutes to make. The smell drifted into the living room and caused Chibi to wake up. She walked into the kitchen forgetting she didn't have a shirt, just a bra, and went to see what the smell was. She looked a little different because her hair was down and it was loooong. It went down to her waist. You could see the birthmark on her collarbone, and you could really see the shape of her legs because her shorts were…well…short. As she walked into the kitchen, Naruto slurped up a mouthful of noodles he turned to look into the doorway while slurping up more noodles. Chibi stopped in her tracks and turned red. Naruto almost choked. Chibi ran back into the living room and put on her regular clothes. Naruto ran in and apologized.

Chibi: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked, uh ,uh

Chibi: That's okay I've gotta go anyways.

Naruto: But-but you just got here. Don't you want to sit down…and eat?

Chibi looked at Naruto.

Chibi: Um…I guess I could…

Naruto's face brightened.

Naruto: Great! Then come sit down I made you some ramen!

Chibi: Naruto, you can eat that if you want, but if you want, I could make something.

Naruto: um…sure…

Chibi: Cool. I'll make you some cream chip beef.

Naruto: Creamed what?

Chibi: Trust me, you'll like it.

Naruto: Er…if you say so…

25 minutes later

Chibi set a plate on the table. She picked up a fork and picked up a small piece of food. She held it in front of Naruto.

Chibi: Okay Naruto, open your mouth.

Naruto: Eww…it looks gross.

Chibi: You'll like it, I promise.

Naruto: I don't know…

Chibi: Trust me.

Naruto looked at it for a few moments, but then he opened his mouth. Chibi shoved the piece of food in his mouth. Chibi smiled.

Chibi: Good. Now chew.

Naruto chewed up and swallowed. He made a strange face.

Chibi: So? What do you think?

Naruto smiled.

Naruto: That was really good!

Chibi: Told ya!

Naruto: Thanks for the food!

Chibi: No prob, but I have to go now…sorry.

Naruto: Yeah…you might wanna change ha-ha.

Chibi: Har har, very funny!

Chibi leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Chibi: Thanks for letting me sleep here. I really owe you.

Chibi walked out the door and ran back to the girls' apartment.

Hyla: Hey Chibi, where have you been all morning?

Chibi: I slept at Naruto's last night.

Everyone stopped eating.

Nebu: …

Tenn: …

Garnet: …

Rachel: …

Sami: MANSHORTS!!

Chi-Cha: What the crap, Sami!?!?!

Sami: What? It was an awkward silence.

Hyla: Why did you do that though?

Sami: In every awkward silence a gay baby is born, so I saved another gay baby!!

Nebu: Anyways…what'd you do there, Chibi?

Chibi: Uh…slept…

Tenn: That's it?

Chibi: Yup, I was just there to get away from you guys…

Hyla: Oh gee thanks!

Chibi: You're welcome!

That's all for now you guys, laterzzz

Chibi-Sama

9-3-07


End file.
